


Battles with the Mind

by KrazyKeke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Infinity War, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Team Dynamics, The Soldier and Bucky are separate entities, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, at first, not team Cap friendly, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: "Dipped in chocolate, bronzed in elegance, enameled with grace, toasted with beauty. My lord, she's a black woman."It's been two years since the clusterfuck that is and has since been labeled, the 'Avengers Civil War'. The world has cast it's ballads on whom are the victims, who should be blamed, and who should be saved. All of that is irrelevant to you. As the younger sister of James "Rhodey" Rhodes, you have very big shoes to fill as the sibling of a superhero and the world is always watching.You may smile and show benevolence to those who have wronged you, but that is only so that your enemies do not see your teeth, sharpened and prepared to bite, too early.The ex-fugitive Avengers are pardoned and are on their way home.Let the games begin.





	Battles with the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Humming underneath your breath, headphones in your ears, you stood up on your tip toes, reaching for a mug after opening the cabinet. Frustration and amusement filled your being as you realized that it was on the top shelf, therefore out of reach. 

Grabbing a chair, you lifted it up and positioned it so that it was directly beneath the opened cabinet and then stood in the chair, forced to half kneel, half crouch, on the sink, in order to retrieve the mug. 

“I see you got everything handled, short top.”

Placing the mug in an empty space away, you made certain that the chair wouldn’t tip over when you got down and turned, a smile coming to your face immediately when you saw that it was your big brother, Rhodey, walking easily in the room with his prosthetic legs.   
‘Today is a good day.’ 

“Yup. You know Tones, always playin’. He knows I can’t reach the top shelf.” Features twisted with exasperation, you added, “The asshole,” Underneath your breath, in regards to the billionaire, fondness coating your voice.

“What was that?” Rhodey inquired, raising an eyebrow after swatting you on the back of the head. 

He was like a freakin’ ninja sometimes with how quiet he could sneak up on you. “Nothin’.” Grabbing your mug, you open the fridge, retrieving a pitcher of tea which you’d set in there earlier to get colder. “I was wondering about when I should bring him something to eat. He’s getting caught up in his projects for Stark Industries, isn’t he?”

“Mm, or working on that new kid’s suit. What was his superhero name again, Spider Boy?” Much to your disgust, Rhodey had absolutely no trouble at all getting his own cup down from the cabinet. 

Tall people. Ya gotta love and hate’em. 

“I dunno. Spider Kid?” Shrugging, you poured yourself some of the tea and wordlessly offered your brother some. Rhodey shoved his cup in your direction and you filled it up before placing the jug back in the fridge. “I don’t want pizza tonight. I’m feelin’ burgers and wings. Maybe some chili cheese fries?”

Rhodey sipped his tea. “I wouldn’t say no to any of that. You making it or ordering in?”

“Ooh, I see how it is. I’m only good for slavin’ away in the kitchen.” You teased, poking at his shoulder and he grunted, lightly shoving at your shoulder in retaliation before giving you a noogie.

That’s the warm familial scene that Tony walked in on. He felt awkward and out of place, as always, just like the first time he witnessed how doting and affectionate Rhodes was towards you. 

“ _It lives_!” You noticed the genius first and after driving your elbow into Rhodey’s ribs, ducked out of his reach. “Hey, nerd. Making burgers and wings, with a side of chili cheese fries. So don’t eat, ‘kay?”

“Sounds good. Great.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Tony managed to smirk. “Should I have the fire department on standby?”

“Oh my God, that was  _one_ time!” You pointed your finger at Tony, but even as you said it, Rhodey snorted. “Once and  _you’re both terrible_. It was my first time ever trying to make soufflé!” You swatted at Rhodey who was closest but he ducked and dodged your attempts. 

“I’m still stuck off the fact that you took a blowtorch from Tony’s lab.” 

“Lalalala! I’m not listening to you!” Childishly, you stuck your tongue out at both older men and took a big swallow of your beverage.

“So, there’s actually something I have to tell you guys.” 

After living together for the better part of a year and a half, words like that usually predated some sort of trouble, in your experience. Rhodey clearly felt the same way and he had known Tony much, much longer than you had. 

“So, if you have been following the news, you know that the, uh, other…group, they…” Tony shoved his hands in his pockets. “They have pardons.”

“Pardons?” Rhodey’s voice is like ice.

Uh-oh. He was mad. 

You could count on your hand, exactly, how many times in history that Rhodey had ever sounded so angry that it was notable in his voice. Once was after the debacle with Stane, after Tony revealed his address, on national television to a terrorist sect, and… and just before he went to apprehend the rogue ex-Avengers.

“I’m just gonna…” You mimed walking away with your fingers.   
You maybe got halfway out of the room before Tony revealed what he’d been holding back.

“They’re coming back to the USA. They might even already be on their way right now. And I know, I know what you’re going to say, Rhodey-bear, but it’s really for the best.”

Closing your eyes, you counted to ten. “How? How is having  _them_ here for the best? They get to break the law, cause untold amount of damage, and when the dust settles, they run off into the sunset while the rest of us, mainly you, appeal to the public, and have to start from almost ground zero regaining the trust of the people?”

“Because at the end of the day, while we were a terrible team, we managed to pull together to defend Earth. I would be happy leaving them wherever they are–”

You cut him off.

“And you don’t know where they are?” Skepticism is audible in every word.

“They aren’t in Wakanda.” Tony stated firmly. That had been your suspicions from the word go, especially because the businessman and the royal had been corresponding for a time. “King T’Challa had enough sense to evict them pretty much immediately after Barnes underwent the cyrostasis procedure.”

“I still say that they should be locked away and imprisoned.”

“Just…be civil, okay? No sassing or guilt tripping.” Tony tried to be stern.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll think about it.”

Two years wasn’t nearly enough time to get over your grudge against those freeloaders and hypocrites.


End file.
